Secrets and Lies
by Felinae Silvestris
Summary: Realm challenge fic for the theme Weakness. Alonzo's got a dirty little secret, one weakness he just can't resist. Slash, AlonzoXMacavity pairing.


A/N: This is a little attempt by me to get some creativity into the fandom, and also boost my own writing. I've created a writing challenge for short fics, to help practice my writing and hopefully get back into working on some of my bigger works. It's open to anybody. The challenge involves 25 one-word themes, and 25 randomly generated pairings (Thanks again to JestaAriadne for that!) The lists can be found on my forum over at the Jellicle Realm, so see my profile for links. Feel free to make use of them to write your own stuff. I'd appreciate the credit though, if you use the prompts, because it would be good to spread the word. It's not a competition though, just a challenge for creativity and writing practice. Also, I promise to review anything written for this challenge, so it helps if I know where to find it. Any questions, just ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats.

Theme: Weakness, Pairing: Alonzo/Macavity Warning: slashiness and swearing Word count: 961

* * *

**Secrets and Lies**

Everyone has their little secrets, those skeletons in the closet that they'd do anything to cover up. There is always that weakness, the one thing you just can't help doing, no matter how hard you try. It could be anything, from something harmless and mild like a habit of using catnip now and again to something highly dangerous. Something that you know could get you killed.

That's half the fun of a secret though, the fear that someone might find out. It's powerful, that adrenaline rush that you get every single time, knowing that this might be the one time too many. This could be the day that your deepest, darkest little secret is exposed to the world. You just don't know what might happen and that's where the thrill is.

I could never tell anyone about my weakness. It's one of those dangerous ones, one that could be easily used against me. We're supposed to hate each other, we're meant to be enemies. I can't get enough and I'm prepared to take the risks every time just to get my fix. It's my right to choose, and my responsibility to face the consequences. That's fine by me.

I know the risks I take; Munkustrap would not approve of this one. He knows a lot about me, not all of it good, but not this. I could never tell him my dirty little secret. He thinks I have a queen, somewhere near my human home. For all his good points, he's surprisingly gullible. I never had a human home, and probably never will. Every time I leave I go to the same place, the Mystery Cat is no mystery to me.

It sounds crazy, right? I mean me, Alonzo, the upstanding, well respected Protector of the Jellicle Cats spending his free nights fucking the Hidden Paw. Nobody would even think it. But we do it. It's a well kept secret for both of us, isn't it? We both know that I'm not the only one who'd face backlash for this. We both would, yet neither of us seem to be able to end it.

* * *

"So when are we gonna meet this queen of yours, Lonz?" Tugger asked, blocking my exit.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think she's ready to meet you lot yet," I told him flatly, trying to go around the maned tom the other way.

"Oh yeah? Sure you're not just scared she'd rather have me once she meets me?"

"No Tugger, I'm not. Get out the way, I don't wanna be late."

"Fine." To my surprise he actually moved aside. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

That brought a smug little smirk to my face. "Oh, I won't."

I walked away before he could ask any more questions. It was getting to a stage where I was struggling to keep up the pretence. Tugger kept asking about my 'queen' and even Munkustrap, who professes that he hates gossip, was starting to get on my case about meeting her. I had the feeling that 'she' wouldn't be quite what they expected. I walked on through the streets, glad to be away from the Junkyard for a bit and pondering the idea of telling them that we broke up. Although that would mean I'd need another excuse for going out. I almost missed an important turn; I was so lost in thought. Thinking while walking is not always a good idea.

I finally arrived at the park, sneaking through the hedges and trees towards that private little cave in a dark corner. It was perfect, so well hidden. No one would think to look for either of us in the park. Even if you could see the cave, it looked empty and cold from the outside but inside we had made it our own. A couple of pillows and blankets made it that little bit more comfortable than cold dirt and moss-covered rock.

He was waiting for me, he had never once been late. I always liked to think that I was rather privileged to see the Hidden Paw like this, lounging so lazily on a pillow, looking so relaxed and care-free. With a sight like that to greet me, there was no way I could resist my one weakness.

"You're late, Alonzo."

"I know. I had to face another inquisition before I could get away."

"What kind of inquisition?"

"The kind involving Tugger wanting to meet this 'queenfriend' of mine." I explained, crawling across the pillows to sit beside him.

"Well, that might be amusing…"

I smiled wryly at the sound of his purr. "No. It wouldn't be a good idea."

"Aw. Spoil all my fun."

I turned to look at him, trying and failing to look offended. "Am I not enough for you?"

"Ah. Well, that's a different _kind_ of fun."

"It is. What would you rather be doing? Fucking with Munkustrap, or fucking me?"

"Well…" he said thoughtfully, clearly trying to wind me up.

"Oh, if that's how it is, fine." I huffed, moving as if to get up and leave.

"Alonzo…"

"No, no, that's fine. I know where I'm not-"

"Shut up and get your tail back over here."

I couldn't help a wicked little smile at that. There was no way I could ignore such an order, even if I did want to. Macavity knew the hold he had over me; he knew just what buttons to press. I moved back over, and before I knew what was happening I was on my back, looking up into his grinning face. I was gone, and it would be a while before I would want to return to the real world. Everyone has to have a weakness, you see, and there's no point in denying it.


End file.
